Stein's Experiment
by McKenzieSchick
Summary: "Marie," he whispered, his eyes widening in shock. "Hello, Stein. It's been a long time," she said and smiled at him. "That it has," he replies, smiling. Lemon about Stein and Marie because I find these two really adorable and plus, Stein is probably my fav character XD I hope you enjoy! Warning: My first Lemon ever!


**Hey guys...ok so I can't believe I actually wrote this but I wrote my first lemon ever! I really tried my best with this so I hope it's ok :) Tell me what you think! **

**P.S: Sorry is the title is crap :/**

As she stared at the tall grey building in front of her, she sighed. It hadn't changed a bit. The same black stitches ran this way and that all over the building and it still held its twisted aura. It wasn't unexpected though, considering the owner of the building.

Marie grabbed her luggage into her hands and walked to the door. Giving three swift knocks, she waited. She was asked back to Death City by Lord Death to help with the issue of the escaped Kishin. Marie gladly accepted the order and was now standing in front of her old partners laboratory. A few moments later, the door was pulled open and a grey hair man stood in front of her, a cigarette hanging lazily from his lips.

"Marie," he whispered, his eyes widening in shock.

"Hello, Stein. It's been a long time," she said and smiled at him.

"That it has," he replies, smiling. Stein moved aside, allowing room for the honey hair weapon to pass by. She smiled again and stepped inside. Looking around the room, everything was still its grey-white decor.

"How have you been, Marie?" the professor asked, closing the door behind him.

"I've been good. What about you, Stein?"

"I've been well, thank you." he said and then there was a stiff silence in the air. It wasn't so much as uncomfortable, it was just too quiet. Like there were some unsaid words that hung in the air from the last time they met.

"Has there been any word on the Kishin?" Marie asked after a while. She placed herself on his couch, looking up at him.

"No, not anything yet. We don't have a whereabouts on his location but we are searching." he answered and then gave three cranks to the screw on the side of his head. Silence fell on the both of them again and the two were left thinking.

Stein stood there observing the woman in front of him and he felt a stirring in the pit of his stomach. One might have called it butterflies. There was no denying it. He did have feeling for the golden eyed weapon and they were strong. They felt strange to him but he accepted them. Why may you ask? Because to him, he felt like his feeling were something to experiment with and he wanted to see the outcome.

Deciding to start his experiment, he slowly walked over to Marie and sat beside her. Marie was very deep in her thoughts and feeling the weight of the couch shift, caused her to jump.

"Oh Stein, you startled me," she cried and placed a hand on her chest, over her beating heart.

"Sorry," he said simply and then just stated at her. He soaked in her features, from her swirling gold colored eyes, to her soft pink lips, and he felt the stirring grow stronger.

Marie noticed the meister looking at her and it made her blush. Marie had always had feeling for Stein, ever since she was his partner. He was attractive, with his strong jawline and dark green eyes. He also had a certain connection with her, being as they were partners. Weapon and Meister shared a special bond and ran deep in both of them.

While the two adults were gazing at each other, neither of them noticed that they were gradually leaning into one another. Soon, their faces were centimeters apart and their breaths became one. That was when their lips connected. It was a light touch of the lips, sweet and gentle. A sigh had escaped Marie and she pulled back a little to see Stein's reaction. A lustful look filled his eyes and then Stein swooped in to kiss his old weapon again. His one came to cup her cheek and the other was caressing her neck, tilting her head slightly so the kiss became easier.

Marie wove her arms around Stein's neck and pulled him close. Finally, after a long wait, she had got what she wanted. To kiss Stein; hold him; love him.

The kiss was becoming more heated. Hungry and feverish. Stein slowly pushed Marie on her back and he crawled on top of her, the kiss never broken. After the new position was made, hands began to move and there was a lot of touching; feeling. Marie's hands made their way to Steins lab coat and slide it off his arms. The professor countered with slowly pealing away Marie's black shirt. The two stopped for a moment and just stared at each other.

Marie's black lace bra showed the roundness of her breasts and her smooth toned stomach was silky soft. While Stein was looking down at her, Marie took the opportunity to pull off his stitched up turtle neck. Her fingers lightly moved across his chiseled chest, touching the stitches that he had made on himself from his experiments.

The staring went on for a few seconds more before another lustful kiss started. Stein found himself starting to kiss her neck, hitting sensitive sweet spots, which caused the woman beneath him to moan softly. As Marie's moans grew louder, Stein found himself thinking. This experiment seems to be going well, he though has his hands snakes behind her back to unclasp her bra, very well indeed.

The weapon look down and saw that Stein was heading downward. He left a trail of kisses. Starting at her neck, then to her collar bone, then to her breasts. Stein looked up at Marie, ask if asking permission to continue, and when he got a light nod, he kissed the area around her breast, before taking her right nipple into his mouth.

"Ah, Stein," Marie moaned, fingers running through his hair, scratching at his scalp. The meister didn't answer but fondled with her left breast, not wanting to leave it untouched.

"Oh Stein...oh," Marie's moans continued to fill the air, turning her lover on. The evidence was clear with the forming bulge in his pants.

"Stein...bedroom...now," Marie panted and he obeyed wordlessly, picking her up and moving as fast as he could to his bedroom. He kicked the door open and then placed her onto the bed, grabbing her into another kiss. Hands started to wonder once more and Marie's hands found the erection in Stein's pants. She slowly rubbed him though his pants. Stein stopped kissing her breast and let out a low moan.

"Oh that feels good?" the weapon teased underneath the man, and rubber even more. After another moan left his lips, the grey haired man smirked and did his own counter attack. He ripped off her pants then rubbed his fingers across her core, causing her to gasp.

"Oh that feels good huh?" he shot her own words back at her and rubbed her more through her panties. Her juices were making her panties sopping wet and her moans were making him rock hard.

Let's experiment further shall we the professor though as he slid Marie's panties off, revealing her core and all its glory. Stein slowly added a finger into her which caused his lover to moan.

"Oh Stein...oh oh," the honey hair woman said again, pleasure rocking her body. He had now added another finger and was pumping her hard. She was moaning more and more, uttering his name as pure pleasure corded through her, almost sending her over the edge. Marie felt herself about to cum when Stein pulled his fingers out and stopped.

"S-Stein, why did you s-stop?" she stuttered, disappointed that she never climaxed.

"Because I did," he smirked. The weapon sent him a glare before displaying a smirk of her own.

"Fine, lets see what makes you tick, Stein,"

She then flipped them over so she was in control and unzipped his pants. His member was rock hard and it looked very painful.

"Let's take care of this, shall we?" Marie teaser then pulled him free from his boxer prison. Stein's shaft sprang to life and Marie smiled. This was because of her. He was throbbing because of her.

Marie took her hand and gripped him gently. This caused him to moan and close his eye. She took that as a good sign and, ever so slowly, started to pump him. A loud and low moan escaped him and his hips bucked into her hands.

"Marie...d-don't stop," he mumbled. Marie gripped him a little tighter then and started to pump him faster. The feel of her soft hands on him was driving him crazy. It felt so amazing that he almost felt a climax come over him, but he stopped it. He wanted to try one thing in this experiment. Gently, Stein grabbed Marie's hand and stopped her.

"What's the matter, Stein?" she asked, confused as to why she had to stop.

"I can't take this anymore. I need to be inside you," he said huskily then flipped them over. Stein placed himself at her entrance and then slowly pushed himself in. Both adults moan in pleasure. They were by no means virgins but in a way, they were tonight because this was their first time being together in such a way.

Stein started to move in and out and the moans from his lover never stopped.

"Oh Stein...don't stop...harder Stein...go fast...AHH!" by now, as he was pumping into her, one of his hands went to rub her clit, making the pleasure even more.

"Stein, I-I'm close," Marie panted.

"So am I. Let's finished together, Marie," he responded and pounded into her faster. With each thrust, the pleasure grew, and soon, they were at their last second.

"Marie!"

"Stein!"

They both climaxed at the same time and Stein collapsed beside his lover, careful not to crush her.

"I love you, Stein," Marie whispered and cuddled into his chest.

"I love you too, Marie," Stein replied and held her close. It turns out his experiment went well. Very well indeed.


End file.
